Rana (Revenge on the Streets)
Rana is a zako from the indie beat 'em up game Revenge on the Streets, made by the Brazilian game dev Del_Player. She is a tomboyish Muay Thai kickboxer with a short brunette hair and an athletic physique. Rana wears a black cropped tubetop, blue pleated skirt with a pair of short black bike shorts underneath, black fingerless gloves, black ankle wraps and a headband/hachimaki. She appears in Stage 4's boss fight and towards the end of Stage 5. Her attacks consisted of knee lifts, dive kicks and twirling acrobatic kicks. She can be annoying sometimes, but she's relatively weak and only has one healthbar despite her repetitive tactics. Her in-game spawn rate is rarer compared to the other kickboxer zakos such as Danielle and Chun Mey. During most of the gameplay she can be seen with a smile on her when she is fighting. This shows that Rana enjoys fighting and is overconfident about herself despite the fact of her no being very strong. When Rana is losing in a fight and taking damage she no longer has a smug look on her face. Even though she is a trained fighter in Muay Thai she mostly uses the same knee lifts and kicks Mara doesn't use a lot of other Muay Thai techniques. While Rana can sometimes be annoying to deal with she can easily be defeated Mara is annoying because she tries to annoy her opponents not because she is tough to beat. Aside from Rana annoying her enemies even though she is a Muay Thai Rana doesn't have a lot of skills and so she uses the same tiresome boring attacks to win in a fight History Rana hails from Phuket Thailand like other enemies in the game she joined a street gang that is the main threat in the game Revenge on The Streets. She isn't a main character in the game or one of the leaders of the gang she is just a minor minion. Her reasons for being in the street gang are the same as all the other villains for money and to gain infamy. Also like the other minions she wants to prove her skills and worth to the gang she also likes and enjoys her work as a criminal just like everyone else in the gang. Although not much is known about Rana and the other members of the street gang they are a mystery and since Rana is one of the minions there is even less know about her because the minions aren't seen as valuable to the gang. While she is a loyal member of the gang doing what the gang wants Rana.is mostly out for herself. An example of Rana only caring for herself is when Rana almost became a playable character Rana would have fought against the gang she was with for her own reasons to help herself. In the game it is mentioned that in 2992 the marginality have taken over the city and that there are no laws under the gangs rule over the city. With the city being run by a the gang they smuggle many things into the city and the bandits are dictating the rules. Street Gang Members The street gang that Rana is apart of is full of many different kinds enemies that are: * Muai Thai Fighters * Street Fighters * Thugs * Punks * Martial Artists * Thieves * Crminals * Bodybuilders * Bandits * Hitmen/Hitwomen * Muggers * Gangsters * Robbers * Crooks * Ruffians * Goons * Playboy Bunny Girls * Hoodlums * Vandals * Hooligans * Burglars * Dealers * Bodyguards * Grunts * Hookers * Smugglers * Rouges * Brutes * Ruffians * Scoundrels * Assassins * Bouncers * Goths * Henchmen/Henchwomen * Lackeys * Underlyings * Minions * Gamblers * Marauders * Hellions * Enforcers Trivia * Rana strikes a resemblance to a similar character from an obscure Korean fighting game called Heartbreakers NB, named Hana. Both Rana and Hana has similar-sounding names and they're both kickboxers and both are wearing hachimakis and bike shorts * The two secret playable characters, Luana and Solarys has outfits similar to Rana's outfit, minus the bike shorts and black tubetops. Their tubetops are replaced by bandages/sarashi wrapping around their breasts and their ankle and arm wraps are replaced by bandages as well. As a result, Luana and Solarys looked more like traditional female Muay Thai fighters * It is revealed that Rana was going to be a playable character on the Alpha version. She was replaced by a hoodie-clad girl with a similar name on the final version Footages * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcJU-A6xmJM * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpaAMEUsqr0 Gallery Category:2010s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Gang Member Category:Henchwoman Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Martial Artist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sprite Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Zako Category:Demise: Video Game Variance Category:Fate: Deceased